


Sexual Activities?

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Peter Lock The Door, SPACE PIRATE DAD, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu ain't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Activities?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-bird).



> THIS IS LLLLOOOOOONG OVER DO.
> 
> Pardon any mistakes please. 
> 
> V-Bird I am so sorry, I legitimately have a sh*t ton of Drax and Peter shorts just for you, cuz we talked about them and I loved them. Im sorry for not doing them. Uggggghhhhhhhh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry boo.

"May I perform sexual activities with you?"

Drax was always the blunt and straightforward type of guy,  sometimes to the point where he'd  unintentionally make people severely  uncomfortable. 

People like Peter.   

So when Peter chortled out a nervous laugh and could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, he couldn't help but quietly scold himself. 

He always thought he'd be used to his boyfriend's...poetic speech, well at least by now he should be, but Drax always manage to say something entirely weird. The good weird, though./p>

Peter grinned as he stood on the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on Drax's lips. 

The larger man quickly snaked his hands around Peter's waist, deepening the kiss ever so kindly. Drax hoisted the smaller man up, to which Peter responds by wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's midsection.  

He loved kissing Drax, his tongue moving along with the other's so willingly. Hot, wet caverns claiming and conquering so nicely, lips in perfecting sync and wonderfully sweet. 

A small moan escaped from the back of Peter's throat, Drax wasted no time as he brought them both to their shared bed, pinning the red head roughly, already grinding through the leather of their pants, both hard and needy. 

Peter was panting, squirming and writhing under Drax, and ready to do anything to please him. His eyes were shut tight, enjoying the hot pleasure ripping through his body. 

Nice, great, amaz-

"The hell you two think you doin'?"

Both stopped. 

Peter muttered a swear, then slowly craned his neck to look over Drax's shoulder.  
He plastered on his most charming smile and signaled his boyfriend to get up. 

"Hey Yondu." Peter casually greeted, trying to stifle a nervous giggle. 

Yondu leaned on the doorframe, utterly unimpressed with scene in front of him. He never really took kindly to the fact that a giant he-man was fucking his boy, but accepted due to Quill's constant whiny begging. 

Yondu jerked his thumb of his shoulder. "Yer sleepin' in my room tonight, boy."

"What? That's not fair!" 

"I am in agreement with my mate, this is completely unnecessary." Drax said straightening. 

"My ship, my rules." Yondu said simply, not sparing a glance toward Drax. 

Peter grumbled, but stood and trudged his way towards the Captain's lodge.  
Not before pressing a kiss on Drax's forehead. 

Yondu glared, but allowed it. 

Once Quill was out of the room, Yondu narrowed his eyes at the stupid alien, who only scowled in response. 

The doors to the quarters slid shut and Drax was alone. 

Damned pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY


End file.
